The invention relates to devices for electrosurgery and more specifically to a retractable needle point electrode device for coagulating and cutting that reduces the risk of injury to patients and medical personnel, and methods for using the device.
Radiofrequency (RF) is commonly employed in electrosurgery through a hand held activator, which delivers both coagulating and cutting currents. The terminal section of the hand held delivery system applies the RF through a detachable stainless steel electrode at the tip. Electrodes are available in many shapes and sizes. The tips used for conventional surgery are either blunt or needle point. The needle point electrode offers significant advantages over larger and/or blunt tipped electrodes. The fine point of the needle improves accuracy to dessicate, diminishes RF scattering during coagulation and increases the versatility of electrosurgery, especially within the pediatric surgical population. Moreover, the widespread acceptance of minimally invasive surgical techniques and laparoscopy will usher in wider applications for needle tip delivery systems.
However, needle point electrodes have several drawbacks. Significant morbidity to both the patient and the entire surgical team is associated with the needle point electrode. The needle point is sharp enough to penetrate a vital organ or major vascular structure if inadvertently dropped into an open incision. The surgeon and allied health personnel are also at significant risk for puncture wounds during surgical procedures. As such, in view of the further risk of contracting HIV and Hepatitis viruses through such puncture wounds, many operating rooms avoid using the needle point system.
There are devices known that include either retractable electrodes, such as the jaw-like retractable blades disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,684 and the complex retractable, adjustably angled needle point devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,490 and 5,456,684. However, these devices are limited to very specific uses, they are complex and are not adapted for delivering finely directed and easily manipulated currents for both coagulation and cutting.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a surgical electrode that is accurate, versatile and safe, and to provide methods for using the electrode.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safe, surgical electrode that is particularly suited for use within the pediatric surgical population.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a retractable needle point electrode that is adapted to deliver coagulating and cutting currents.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a retractable needle point electrode that is disposable and enhances the safety of electrosurgery to both personnel and patients.
A preferred embodiment of the surgical radiofrequency needle point electrode of the invention generally comprises: at least one housing member; at least one needle point electrode having a surgically active region that is adapted to deliver both coagulating and cutting currents; and a means for at least temporarily maintaining said surgically active region of said electrode in said housing member. The means for maintaining preferably comprises one or more telescoping members. The device may also comprise a means for deploying said surgically active region of said electrode out of said housing member, wherein said means for deploying preferably comprises one or more tension spring members. The device may still further comprise a means for retracting said surgically active region of said electrode into said housing member, wherein the one or more telescoping members are preferably utilized as both the means for maintaining and the means for retracting.
The method of the invention for using a surgical radiofrequency needle point electrode, generally comprises the steps of: providing a surgical radio frequency electrode device comprising, at least one housing member; at least one needle point electrode having a surgically active region that is adapted to deliver both coagulating and cutting currents; a means for maintaining said surgically active region of said electrode in said housing member; and a means for deploying said surgically active region of said electrode from said housing member; deploying said surgically active region of said electrode from said housing into one or more surgical positions; and activating said surgically active region of said electrode. The means of the device for deploying preferably comprises one or more tension spring members. The method may further comprise a step of retracting said surgically active region of said electrode into said housing member, wherein said device further comprises a means for retracting said surgically active region of said electrode into said housing member, wherein said means for retracting preferably comprises one or more tension spring members.
The invention is the result of efforts to design an insulated needle adapted to deliver radiofrequency current at its tip and that can be completed retracted within a hand held activator in a manner similar to a ball point pen wherein the needle tip is exposed by manually depressing an activation switch. The needle may be retracted by pressing the tip of the needle against a pad to cause the needle to telescope back into the activator housing.